1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fishing reels having hybrid clutches. More particularly, the invention relates to a fishing reel having a hybrid clutch controlling rotation of a spool such that when casting a fishing line, the rotation of the spool is not restricted, and only when a handle is rotated to reel in the fishing line is the rotation of the spool restricted so that the spool can be rotated only in the direction in which the fishing line is reeled in. For this, the fishing reel includes: an integrated clutch unit including a clutch link coupled to the clutch bar, and a clutch cam connected to the clutch link and rotated around a shaft of the spool; and a ratchet pawl coupled to the clutch cam by a hinge and selectively coming into contact with a ratchet provided on a rotating shaft of the handle depending on rotation of the clutch cam, thus controlling the rotation of the spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, bait reels used in lure fishing include a reel frame, a spool and a handle. The spool is rotatably mounted to the reel frame. A fishing line is wound around the spool. The handle is provided on one side of the reel frame and is interlocked with the spool so that the spool can be rotated by the handle.
A clutch is provided in the frame. The clutch makes the spool be easily rotated when casting so that the fishing line can be unwound from the spool. When a user rotates the handle to wind the fishing line around the spool, the clutch controls the rotation of the spool so that the spool can be rotated only in the direction in which the fishing line is wound around the spool.
A representative technique pertaining to the conventional fishing reel provided with the clutch was proposed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0191968 (date: May 31, 2000) which was filed by Banax Co., LTD. and entitled “Clutch mounting device for bait cast reel” (hereinafter, referred to as “a conventional technique”).
The conventional technique includes: a ratchet fastened to a rotating shaft of a handle; a clutch cam that conducts clutch-ON or -OFF operation depending on the operation of pressing a thumb bar; and a ratchet pawl that integrally extends from the clutch cam and is locked to one of ratchet depressions formed in a circumferential surface of the ratchet by the operation of the clutch cam.
In the conventional technique, when a user pushes the thumb bar and converts the clutch into the clutch-OFF state so as to cast the fishing line, the ratchet pawl is moved in conjunction with the thumb bar and is locked to the corresponding one of the ratchet depressions formed on the circumferential surface of the ratchet. Thereafter, when the user rotates the handle to convert the clutch into the clutch-ON state, the ratchet fastened to the rotating shaft of the handle pushes the ratchet pawl. At this time, a comparatively large load is applied to the surface of the ratchet pawl that comes into contact with the ratchet.
Typically, the ratchet is made of stainless steel and is formed by a pressing process, but the ratchet pawl is formed by molding zinc due to the complexity of the shape thereof. Because the strength of zinc is lower than that of stainless steel, the contact surface of the ratchet pawl may be easily damaged by pressure applied to the contact surface when the ratchet pushes the ratchet pawl.